Matrix 3 and a half
by minus1
Summary: The world of the Matrix after the war of the machine and men, Manta, a young member of the crew of the Apocalypsis has discovered that he's the next one....
1. The beginning

EVERYTHING THAT HAS A BEGINNING HAS AN END  
  
..... Appertury Siystem Checking....Load Complete File:/ 0012AF  
  
Entering.  
  
File of Conversation 601  
  
Upload Complete:  
  
//  
  
/  
  
--. I have given Jesse lots of roses. RED ROSES.--.  
  
--. ¬¬U oh--.  
  
--.^//^  
  
--. I should better go--.  
  
--. Ye'p you should ¬¬.-  
  
After 3 cups of coffee, Falcor has at last leaved. Leaved Manta and Neko  
  
alone.  
  
--.Mmmm....do you?...nothing, forget about it.  
  
--. Do I what?--.  
  
--. I was about to ask you if you belevied...-  
  
--. In what?--.  
  
--. Nothin'....I just, I was just wondering if you still think we are more than partners--.  
  
--. I don't want to answer that question, not yet--.  
  
--- Sorry, forget about it....-.---I'd better go too ---.  
  
--. Yeah, as ever you want.Bye...nek...---  
  
---.(Crying)---.  
  
---. Do not cry, you don't have anything to cry for---.  
  
---. I wish you could know---.---I just, sometimes I feel very alone, so alone---.  
  
---. You are not alone, you have me, you know I'd never hurt you---.  
  
---. Are you trying to fool me?! Sheet!! You don't know anything about this! ...sorry, I must be strong enough---.  
  
---. I think I shouldn't be here, I get you nuts, see you again---  
  
---. NO, please don't go, I need you here, I need you to hear this. It's only that I'm scared what could happen after. And it's not your fault---.  
  
---. I still think I still should go---. Good bye nek, I see you tomorrow by midnight---.  
  
---. MANTA!!! I ... I...no, I can't, forgive me---.  
  
---. What's wrong with you?---.  
  
---. Nothing, forgive me, ye'p see you tomorrow--- I'm a stupid, I don't want this to happen again, I will suffer a lot---.---You never wished it so? Better forgive it now and do not worry about me---.  
  
---. I can't avoid it, you have started this conversation, you finish this conversation---.  
  
---. I tell you, don't worry about me, altough sometimes I could low myself, my hearth will be of ice, I must not love any, anyone, It hurts myself a lot---.  
  
---.Shall I have you another cup of coffe?---.  
  
---Yeah sure, why not?---  
  
(Manta knows something, he beleieves they could have something. But he cannot take that risk)  
  
---. Forgive me nek---.  
  
---. Of what?---.  
  
---. From today and ever---, I won't be the same again!  
  
(Manta runs to the front door, but a strong hand stops him)  
  
---. Wait, what do you mean?---.  
  
(Manta holds her hands with tenderness)  
  
---. Sorry neko, forgive me---.  
  
---. Don't worry, forget it, just, just do it, I'll give up, it'll be the best.  
  
---. What are you trying to say?---.  
  
---. Nothing, it doesn't matter at last---.  
  
(Manta holds her hands with firmness, but without avoiding a little of tenderness)  
  
---. NEKO LOOK AT ME! WHAT IS HAPPENING?---.  
  
(Neko starts to cry, her tears hurt Manta's hearth, but, he must not tell anything, he's afraid)  
  
---. MANTA, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
(Silence)  
  
---. What?---.  
  
---. I've just said you, I love you---.  
  
---. No, I don't beleive it, I DON'T BELEIVE YOU!!  
  
---. I was afraid of telling you, but I couldn't hold it, I will never be what you wanted to be for me, 'cause I must not love, anyone, IT HURTS, and, I WILL NEVER RECEIVE THE SAME. All is my fault, how could I see your eyes again....---.  
  
---.STOP!!!!---.  
  
---. ...If everynigth would be painful, wishing disappear, wishing something I cannot get to, my feelings, the rain is nothing compaired with the tears that fell from my eyes and touch my lips.---  
  
---. STOP!!! I, I DON'T HOLD IT, NOT ANYMORE, YOU WERE RIGHT WHEN YOU SAID THAT!---.  
  
---. What?---.  
  
---.YOU WERE RIGHT, AND I WAS BLIND OF FEAR, THIS IS WHAT THE ORACLE SAID, ALL THIS TIME, MY OTHER HALF, MY HOLE IN MY HEARTH, MY LOVE IS YOU!---.  
  
---. Manta, are you talking serious?  
  
---. YES, IT'S DONE, SORRY NEK, I WON'T SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE---.  
  
---. I love you, I do love you---.  
  
---. I've cryed beacuse of you, everynight, since I'm here, but I'm not strong enough, because, I KNOW YOU WON'T LOVE ME THE SAME!!!  
  
---. That isn't true---.  
  
---. NO, I DON'T BELEIVE IT, YOU JUST NEED SOMEONE ELSE---.  
  
---. No, that isn't true, you are more than that, I LOVE YOU!! YOU ARE ALL I NEED TO BE HAPPY, IF I COULDN'T SEE YOU FACE AGAIN, I WOULD DIE---.  
  
---. No, I DON'T BELEIVE IT---.  
  
---. Please! Look into you are heart and look at me, you know it is true, love is believe, and I beleive in you, I need you.---.  
  
(Manta sighs)  
  
---.Is this true, are you telling the true?---.  
  
---. Yes---. Manta takes her hands and kiss them, then both lips get near, both souls get closer, both destinys touch themselves, the union of to rebels are together now, and with this, starts a new story in the matrix, this is the start of a new age. This is the beginning...  
  
File finished.  
  
Disconnecting... ... G - English - Romance/Drama - Publish date: 11-06-03 - Updated: 11-06-03 story id: 1589700 


	2. Run Manta, Run!

----. Run Manta!----.  
  
(Manta runs to the phone)  
  
---. And what about you?---.  
  
---. Don't worry about me! Just take that focken call!---  
  
(Shots)  
  
(Manta jacks out)  
  
(in the Apocylipsis)  
  
---. Are you allright?---.  
  
---. Pilika!---.  
  
---. I'm here, I told you I was making it---.  
  
(Manta sighs)  
  
---.Now is time---.  
  
---. For what?---.  
  
---. For free your love, that was the deal---.  
  
---. No, it was a promess---.  
  
---. So let's go!---.  
  
---. There are still many agents, we must wait---.  
  
---. How long?---.  
  
---.One night---.  
  
---.Well, so, see you tomorrow, good night---.  
  
---. Good night---.  
  
(Yeah, that was the deal, tomorrow, they would free neko from matrix and then, manta could rest calmly)  
  
(Manta wakes up in the central park)  
  
---. Hello Manta---.  
  
---. What?---.  
  
(Manta open his eyes slowly, then, he turns around surprised)  
  
---. What are you doing here?---.  
  
---. ¬¬ Sorry for waking up you milord---.  
  
---.No, I mean, hello Neko, where are the others?  
  
---. Who?, you mean the party? Rinn and Nicole are playing overthere, Jeann  
  
went for something to eat and Anna didn't come---.  
  
---. No, where's Gohnd, Alfa, Feldt, where's Pilika?---.  
  
---. You mean your cosin?---.  
  
---. Wait, are we in the matrix?---.  
  
---. You wished to, you liked the movie a lot ah?---.  
  
(surprised, he turns his sight to neko)  
  
---.No, nothing, forget about it---.  
  
(Manta turns to the highest building in the city it's about 600 mts long frome here)  
  
---. There is it again---.  
  
---. What?---.  
  
(Neko also turns to the building, it the top, there's a wird light shinning)  
  
---. That light, you cannot see it?---.  
  
---. What light?---.  
  
---. How long I have been sleeping?  
  
---. Almost 2 hours---.  
  
---. I must leave---.  
  
---. Where are you going so soon?, the party has already began---.  
  
---. No, nowhere, I didn't tell my mom when I was going to get back---.  
  
---. And you cell phone?---.  
  
(Manta starts to run out of the park to the main entry)  
  
---. It doesn't work!!!---.  
  
(Manta is very confused, he dind't remember why he was there whit his old friends. In fact, everything looked like a dream. Was he in the matrix?, and if he was, where was Gohnd, Pilika, or Alfa. He was very dizzy but suddenly, he stopped.)  
  
(Manta looks around himself, he's lying in the bottom of the building, it's a post office, the light isn't there anymore,)  
  
---. It looks like this building has been here since ever---.  
  
---. In fact, this building has been here since the first Matrix was created---.  
  
(Manta turns around looking for the origin of that voice, there is a man, an okl man he had never seen) 


	3. The bug deleter

---. Oh, sorry, I hadn't introduced myself, I'm the bug deleter---.  
  
---. Bug deleter? Are you a program?---.  
  
---. Yes, I'm encharged of the errors in the Matrix, like this building---.  
  
---. What is wrong with this building?---.  
  
---. Look for yourself---.  
  
(The repairer throws a pen to the floor but instead of falling, it stops and get floating on the air)  
  
---. It's like if here wasn't gravity---.  
  
---. Not gravity---.  
  
(He takes a photo camera from his suit, and takes a photo with flash, the flash stops)  
  
---. Time, this place doesn't have time---.  
  
---. Almost, look, what this place have is that you can manipulate time almost as you want, sometimes, things happen---.  
  
(The repairer chatting his fingers and the pen falls, and the flash completes his trayect)  
  
---.But this place brings me many problems---.  
  
---. Why---.  
  
---. Despite of I delete every and all the bugs in the Matrix, this post office appears not to work well since the first Matrix was made---.  
  
---. And no one had discovered this?---.  
  
---. There are only 2 persons who knows about this place you and me...but if you tell anyone, I will have to make an arrange with the french man---.  
  
---.The french man? You work also for him?---.  
  
---. Let's say we are old friends---.  
  
---. And, in wich side are you?---.  
  
---. I am no one's side, I only do my job, but everyone who had crossed in my way...---.  
  
---. What?---.  
  
---. They are deleted---.  
  
---. How?---.  
  
---. The french man has more control than you think---.  
  
(That wird light starts to shine again)  
  
---. Again?---.  
  
---. Oh, well, again, I will have to do it again---.  
  
---. Do what?---.  
  
---. Try to put out of my way that anoying light---.  
  
---. You mean, you can see it?---.  
  
---. Yes, of course, why I couldn't? I can see any and everything in the Matrix, except him and his shortcuts-  
  
---. The keymaker---.  
  
---. He's the only one who can elude me, I would give anything to delete'im- --  
  
. ---. Why you can't?---.  
  
---. The french man, he doesn't allow me, the key maker is useful for him--- .  
  
---. What do you mean?---.  
  
---. You know the Merovingian, don't you?---.  
  
---. Let's say we're old enemys---.  
  
---. The Merovingian is a powerful program, very powerful, he escaped from the source and he got accostumed to this place, but, he wants more and more and more, know, he wants to control all the substructure of the Matrix---.  
  
---. So he wants the keymaker---.  
  
---. Got 'ya---.  
  
---. Mmmmm.... ---.  
  
(Manta has wasted a long time talking to the bug deleter, he must leave, or the light will go again)  
  
---. Well, I must leave---.  
  
---. Yeah, yeah, all of you are the same, you don't stay in a specific place for a long time. All of you, except him---.  
  
---. Who?---.  
  
---. The one. For many years, I've tried to get'im but he's just one  
step after me---.  
  
---. You know him?---.  
  
---. We used to chat a little some time ago, until he waked up---.  
  
(The light shines again, more than ever, and then, both characters  
decide to take a glance at it)  
  
---. There is it---.  
  
---. You won't go away this time!---.  
  
(They get to the place where the light is, it's shinier up there)  
  
---. It looks like a portal---.  
  
---. A bug is a bug, move boy, I'm making my job---.  
  
(The bug deleter puts out a vacuum cleaner and starts to suck all the  
codes in the room)  
  
---. WAIT!---.  
  
(The bug deleter turns it off very upset)  
  
---. Now what do you want---.  
  
---. Let me touch it---.  
  
---. What?, are you crazy? That is a bug, an error, a mistake, you  
even don't know what could happen---.  
  
(But Manta isn't listening him, it's like if the light called him)  
  
---. Just a touch---.  
  
---. Do wathever you want boy---.  
  
(Manta touches the light, then, the brightest light he had ever seen  
starts to shine as the sun. Manta doesn't feel anything, neither his  
head. He starts to lose concious, then he faints.) 


	4. The next day

(the next day)  
  
Manta opens his eyes.  
  
---. Neko!---.  
  
---. Good evening ¬¬ ---.  
  
---. What are you doing here?, all of you---.  
  
---. Waiting---.  
  
---. ...for?---.  
  
--. For you to wake up---.  
  
---. Wha' Why, what time is it?---.  
  
---. You have been sleeping for 20 hours---.  
  
(Comfortless silence) (What is going on here? 1 minute ago, Manta was just going to touch that strange light and now, he's Apocalypsis.  
  
---. I don't think so, you've been connected---.  
  
---. That's impossible---.  
  
---. How could him?---.  
  
---. Calm down Gohnd, it's impossible to jack in without entry---.  
  
---. I still think he wasn't completely asleep---.  
  
(Alfa gets to the core, everybody are there, Gohnd, Rom, Pilika)  
  
---.Check this out---.  
  
(She gives Gohnd some....neuronal activity reports)  
  
---. I don't know where have you been but you dimensial system exploded after something or someone enterd in you---.  
  
---. Manta, where have you been exactly?---.  
  
---. I just, I just can't remember---.  
  
---. Alfa, Pilika, investigate what fucking it's happening here---.  
  
---. Wait! ........that light---.  
  
---. What?---.  
  
---. ........that light, that building---.  
  
---. Go bed, you need to rest---.  
  
---. No, I'm sure what happened......................---.  
  
---. Pilika it's you best, what do you think we can do....---.  
  
---. I,........I don't know---.  
  
---. THE BUG DELETER!!!---.  
  
(And, in that moment, everything got clear, the light, the building, the light, the bug deleter, and, that bright....)  
  
---. Yes! Something's coming, I don't remember well---.  
  
---. You should take a rest, you'll speak to Zion tomorrow---.  
  
---.NO! If I don't advice you now! Something horribly will happen!---.  
  
---. Ok, take a breath and think---.  
  
---. The Merovingian, he's preparing something, he has undercontrol to the Keymaker....---.  
  
---. That program is thousands years old! Actually it is beleived it doesn't exist---.  
  
---. Despite of that, he has him, and, something, something is getting close---.  
  
---. You talk like the Oracle---.  
  
---. No, something it's getting closer, something bad, too bad, for everybody---.  
  
---. And where is it, is it in Matrix?---.  
  
---. No, it is near and among us---.  
  
(AAAHHHH!!! Manta had a headache, he felt his head was going to explode)  
  
---. Quick!! Bring him some water!!!!---.  
  
---. NO, I have to continue, I have to finish this message---.  
  
---. Ok, just, stay calmed---.  
  
---. Something bad, very bad is coming, it isn't in Matrix, it is coming to us, our real world, it is coming...---.  
  
---.No---.  
  
---.Zion---.  
  
(And in that moment, Manta fell down, he was....he was dead........) 


	5. GO FOR SOME WATER!

---.Where is the water!!!---. Shouted Gohnd seeing Manta falling unconcious.  
  
---. ¡¡¡MANTA!!!---. Pilika shouted too.  
  
---.What a hell is hapenning here!---.  
  
Everybody was surprised of the reaction of their youngest member of its crew. Gohnd, Alfa, ROM, specially Pilika, her cosin. She had grown up whit him. They had been raised together. She had a special feeling to him. And now she was looking at him, dying. She had never been very good for critic moments. Panic controled her.  
  
Also Gohnd, the captain of the Apocalypsis, who saw something diferent in Manta the day they were looking for more people searching the Matrix. Mr. Asakura wasn't like the others. When he saw the sky. He didn't see that false blue. Or felt that strange air. He felt something diferent, he needed to be freed.  
  
Alfa, the greatest of all the well-known hackers in Zion, neither her could hold the sadness and the pain of seeing a partner die. She and ROM, would never forget the first time they knowed Manta. He just smiled at them and said ---.Hi!---.  
  
---. Manta, hold on, they are coming to save you---. The low and cold voice of Pilika could difficultly be heard between her tears. ----. PLEASE, SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!!---.  
  
---.Pilika, calm down!. Everything will be ok, he will survive---. And a kiss of hope made her react. That was exactly what she needed, somebody who could cry with. She turned up her eyes and saw ROM holding her hands. ---. Everything it's going to be ok. He needs us, you will cry for him but know it's not the day---.  
  
---. Yes, he needs us---. And she took his hands with strenght. She will never leave them, until everything could pass.  
  
---. ALFA WHERE IS THE WATER!---. Gohnd put Manta in a jack-in chair waiting for Alfa to bring him water, her wife had never dissapointed him, and he wished she didn't do it today.  
  
---. HERE IT IS!---.  
  
Gohnd made Manta drink the water, but he didn't react.  
  
---. His heart is not beating, we lost him----.  
  
---.No---.A cold tear fell from Pilika's green eyes.  
  
---.It can't be truth---.  
  
---.NO, there's another way, jack him in---.  
  
Everybody stared at ROM, how could they save him jacking him in the Matrix, that was insane.  
  
---. What have you said?---.  
  
---. Jack him in, I can feel he's not gone yet---.  
  
---.DO WHAT HE SAYS!!---. Pilika was there, with his eyes all out of their place.  
  
---.Ok, Gohnd, help me---. Alfa was the first one in obey.  
  
----. One, two, tree!!---. Every body except ROM, who was with Pilika put Manta in a jack-in chair---.  
  
When they jacked Manta in, his heart started to beat again, he coffed, and then....  
  
---.He needed to be jacked in---. Gohnd said  
  
---.Amazing---. Said Alfa. 


End file.
